The present invention relates to a security device for media storage disk box.
In retailing of media storage disks such as compact disks, video disks, digital video disks or the like, security in the prevention of shop lifting of such product is a major concern to the retailer. While the product must be placed on display to allow for a potential purchaser to make his or her purchasing decisions, because of the size of such disks, they can be easily taken and hidden by a shop lifter. The disks are normally presented for retail in a box which contains the advertising and other information that is relevant to the consumer in making the purchasing decision. The use of AM security tags in conjunction with such boxes is one way of preventing theft. An AM security device sensor at the entrance of the retail outlet can trigger an alarm upon the removal of a box containing an activated AM device from the retail outlet. However since the value of the product is in the disk and not the box, shop lifters are known to remove the disks from the box thereby allowing them to leave the store undetected since the AM device is integral with the box and not the removed disk.
Mechanisms to prevent the opening of a box had been designed to prevent the convenient removal of disks from the box. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,689 discloses a transparent cassette in which the box retaining the goods to be displayed can be housed. The device provides a means to lock the goods within the cassette and also provides wireless actuation means for an electronic alarm system. A special key is required to open the cassette to allow the removal of the contents for the sale and purchase transaction to take place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,388 describes the use of an adhesive security tag which is applied to a CD case to bind the two halves of the CD case together and prevent convenient removal of the disk from the case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,388 also discloses the use of electronic sensors to prevent removal of the entire case without an alarm going off. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,200 describes a security package for use in retail sales to lock the goods to be retailed within a clear plastic case, wherein the security package includes a locking means requiring unlocking with a special key as well as electronic surveillance tag for perimeter security of the goods on display within the store.
While such devices may be effective at preventing shop lifting, they do present disadvantages. Having to place a disk box within a second box can detract from the visual effect of displaying the goods for sale. The placement of goods to be retailed within such a box also increases the volume per item hence requiring more space for the storage and display of the goods to be retailed. The transparent material used for such devices will also over time become damaged and the transparency will be reduced thereby reducing the effectiveness of the visual advertising provided on the disk boxes within such cartridges. Furthermore such cartridges can be expensive, particularly since the material required to produce such a cartridge is high in light of the cartridge having to encompass the entire disk box.
It is accordingly desirable to incorporate a security device with an existing style of disk box without such disadvantages.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a security device for a media storage disk box which overcomes the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
A first aspect of the present invention comprises a media storage disk box in combination with a security bar and associated key element the box comprising
a base portion and a lid portion hingingly engaged to said base portion to be movable between an open condition to provide access to product within said box and a closed condition to provide a substantial enclosure of said product within said box, in said closed condition the juncture between said lid portion and said base portion defining a seam,
a lock pin receiving region on each side of said seam provided in each of said base and lid portion,
an internal latching region
the security bar slidably engageable with said box between a locking position and a removed position, said security bar comprising
at least one pair of locking pins, each pin engagable with and preferably into a respective lock pin receiving region which when in the locking position to thereby prevent movement of said lid and said base from said closed condition,
latching means including a latch having a latching position which when said security bar is in the locking position with respect to said box is latched with said internal latching region to prevent movement of said security bar to at least the extent where said lock pins are removed from their respective lock pin receiving region
said associated key element adapted to engage the latching means to move the latch from its latched position to allow the movement of said security bar from its locking position.
A second aspect of the present invention comprises a security bar for use with a media storage disk box of a kind providing a base portion and a lid portion hingingly engaged to said base portion to be movable between an open condition to provide access to product within said box and a closed condition to provide a substantial enclosure of said product within said box, in said closed condition the juncture between said lid portion and said base portion defining a seam, the security bar slidably engagable with said box between a locking position and a removed position, said security bar comprising
at least one pair of lock pins, each pin engagable with a respective lock pin receiving region on each side of said juncture provided in each of said base and lid portion to thereby prevent movement of said lid and said base from said closed condition latching means including a latch having a latching position which when said security bar is in the locking position with respect to said box is latched with an internal latching region of said box to prevent movement of said security bar to at least the extent where said lock pins are removed from their respective lock pin receiving region until such time a key element is engaged with the latching means to release the latch from its latching position to allow the movement of said security bar from its locking position.
Preferably, the latching means is engaged to a body portion of said security bar and holds said latch in a pivotable manner to be pivotable between said latching position and a release position.
Preferably, when pivoted to said latching position, the latch, when the security bar is fully engaged with the box, locates against the internal latching region of said box.
Preferably, the box provides a side wall opening when in the closed condition through which said latching means is moveable between the security bar locked position and removed position.
Preferably, the internal latching region is a flange.
Preferably, each of the base and lid portion includes side wall upstands which when the box is in the closed condition, define the side walls of the box.
Preferably, the latching means includes an actuation means mounted for movement to the body to be engagable by the associated key element, the actuation means being moveable upon the engagement of the associated key element to thereby move said latch from said latching position.
Preferably, the latch includes an actuation region to be engagable by the associated key element, the actuation region being moveable upon the engagement of the associated key element to thereby move said latch from said latching position.
Preferably, the side wall opening of said box, when the security bar is in the locking position with said box, also allows for a portion of said key element to be inserted internally into said box for the actuation of said latch.
Alternatively a separate opening in said box is provided to allows for a portion of said key element to be inserted internally into said box for the actuation of said latch.
Preferably the body portion of said security bar is a plate shaped portion
Preferably said plate shaped portion is a strip.
Preferably said strip is of a length and height less than the length and height of a said side wall of said box (when in the closed condition) with which said security bar is to engage.
Preferably an opening is provided in the plate portion of said security bar, which when said security bar is in the locking position with said box is aligned with said side wall opening of said box, the actuation portion of said key element can extend through said opening of said security bar.
Preferably when said security bar is in said locking position with said box, said strip overlies the side wall openings of said box save for the provision of a said opening of said security bar provided through said face plate.
Preferably said security bar moves into its locking position in a sliding manner in a direction substantially parallel with the major surfaces of the lid and base portion (when closed).
Preferably said security bar engages with the side of said box opposite to the hinged side.
Preferably said box is a rectangular box, wherein said hinged side is one of said major sides.
Preferably said pin receiving regions are provided in the side wall upstands of each of said lid and base portion.
Preferably said pin receiving regions are apertures through said side wall upstands of each of said lid and base portion.
Alternatively said pin receiving regions are rebates through said side wall upstands of each of said lid and base portion.
Preferably said pins are of a complementary shape to said apertures or rebates of said side wall upstands and are slidably engagable therein.
Preferably said latching means includes a latch mounting portion which is disposed from a portion of said body of said security bar and extends substantially lateral to the plate of said security bar.
Preferably said latch mounting means provides a pivot means to mount said latch in a pivotable manner about an axis which is, when being engaged with said box, substantially parallel to the major surfaces of said base and lid portion and substantially transverse to the direction of sliding engagement.
Preferably said latch mounting means is integrally mounded as part of said security bar.
Preferably said latching means is integrally mounded as part of said security bar.
Preferably said latch mounting means is integrally mounded with said pivot means and said latch.
Preferably said latch is mounted from said latch mounting means to in a natural condition be in said latching position and able to be moved by a stressing of said pivot means to said release condition.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.